


Lips so good I forget my name

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Christmas Fluff, Harry with a crush, M/M, Niall with Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Niall is gonna be mad, mate!” Zayn says to him as he enters the lounge just after Louis.</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“Christmas. It’s his thing you know. Goes a bit crazy about it every year to be honest. I just saw your classroom and… He’s gonna be mad at you. Or kiss you for actually being just as crazy as him. I can’t say which one is most likely to happen.”</p><p>“K-Kiss me?”</p><p>“Come on, H. You can’t be that oblivious?”</p><p>Or the one where Niall and Harry are both High School teachers and get into a competition to find out who have the wildest Christmas spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips so good I forget my name

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write Ziam yeah, but I wanted to write the cutest fluffiest Christmas story and I thought Narry would be more fiting. Thank you Ducky for giving me that idea even if I changed it a little bit. Thank's to Avery too, for always helping me. :)

As Harry put a foot in school on December first, he isn’t ready for the sight of what Niall’s classroom looks like.

The door frame, first, is full of blinking Christmas lights and when he peeks a look inside of the room, he sees that Niall’s white board, and his desk and pretty much every surface of the music room is filled with Christmas decorations. He is kind of impressed by all of the effort Niall put into those decorations though, he must have stayed in school pretty late the night before.

It’s Harry’s first year teaching History in this school and he is more than happy with how everything turned out so far. He made great friends in the last few months among the teachers and his students are just as great.

The first person he met was Louis, the drama teacher. He waltzed into the teacher’s lounge on the morning of Harry’s first day with a big smile on his face and a warm handshake as a greeting. “Harry Styles? New History teacher right? Nice to meet you. We stalked you a bit on Facebook.”

“Oh? Hello and... You are?”

“Louis, Louis Tomlinson. I’m the drama teacher!”

Shortly after that, he met Liam who teaches PE and his boyfriend Zayn who teaches English to the younger ones. The other English teacher being a lovely old lady with huge glasses and a never ending supply of peppermint candies in the pockets of her pink cardigan.

“They give them the first years because the seniors were crushing on him too hard and failing his class because they couldn’t concentrate.”

“Heeeey,” Liam said, giving a sharp punch on Louis’ shoulder at those words and he wrapped a protective arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Only you would be jealous of a bunch of seventeen year old girls, Payno. And a few boys too, I heard.”

“I’m not jealous,” Liam said, but the flush on his round cheeks was betraying him, “I don’t like when you talk about him like that. He’s not just a pretty face.”

“M’your pretty face though,” Zayn replied and they started to make out quite vigorously in the middle of the teacher’s lounge.

“Aaaaand this is Liam and Zayn. Get use to it they are like that all the time. Half of the students are crying over the fact that they are together and the other half are way too happy about it. They called them Ziam or something.”

“Could you two not eat each other’s faces before I drank my first coffee of the day please?” said a voice from behind Harry, a voice still full of sleep and laced with a pretty Irish accent.

“This is Niall, music teacher. He’s a bit grumpy in the mornings but apart from that he is quite great.”

Great. He is kind of great yeah, but mostly great _looking_. Fuck, Harry is quite mesmerized by him as he walks closer and closer and hold a hand for Harry to shake.

He is wearing a plain white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons are undone, just enough for Harry to see a bit of chest hair peeking from his collar. He is in blue skinny jeans and boots made of some kind of brown suede that Harry is pretty sure he owns a similar pair, hiding in his closet somewhere. His hair is dyed blond, the roots a bit darker and it’s down and fluffy, resting quite beautifully on his forehead and they look so soft, Harry has to resist the urge to touch them instead of shaking Niall’s outstretched hand.

The best thing about Niall though, is his eyes. They are such a bright shade of blue, a shade Harry has never seen on anyone before. It’s a perfect mixture between the translucent sea under the bright warm sun and the sky on a cloudless summer day. He can’t put a finger on what those eyes look like but in the end, he decides that they are just Niall’s eyes and that they are quite perfect. He is more than okay with that.

But the bestest of thing, are those black thick framed glasses resting on his cute little nose.

“I’m Harry. New History teacher,” and he wants to clap himself on the back because he managed to speak those words without sounding as breathless as he feels under Niall’s scrutiny.

“Nice to meet ya, Harry. I’m Niall. Our classes are next to each other. Don’t worry though, those walls are thick enough you won’t hear a single note.”

“Wouldn’t mind a bit of music, to be honest.”

Niall’s hands are warm and a bit rough, calloused, like his fingers are used to play with guitar strings and yeah, they probably are.

And the worst thing about it all, Harry remembers, as he is still peeking into Niall’s classroom on this cold December morning, is that him and Niall became friends instantly.

It’s funny really, how it’s just so easy, talking to Niall and making the other man laugh with his stupid jokes. It was mostly because he was being nervous around him at first but then, they are just to hear that beautiful sound that is Niall’s laugh.

They can talk about anything really. Harry knows that sometimes, his stories gets a bit, longer than he first intended but he just... He doesn’t want to forget any details and while the other boys seems to get bored quickly, Niall never does.

He compliments Harry a lot, telling him that he heard some students talking about him. A few girls swooning over his long hair or his pretty green eyes.

He remembers when Niall told him that. His cheeks were bright pink and his eyes were sparkling under his glasses, like he knew he was making him happy and he was enjoying everything about Harry’s own flushed face.

They talk about music a lot too, bonding over their love for the same artists and they sometimes share lunch in Niall’s classroom where the irishman plays some guitar to him.

Niall also waits for him most days and they walk to their cars together, talking about everything and nothing all at once.

At this point, saying that Harry maybe developed a crush on Niall would be the understatement of the year because he is pretty certain he is half in love with the blond man already.

“Jealous, aren’t ya?”

Harry quickly turns around to see Niall walking down the corridor and towards him. He is in a comfy looking coat with a pretty blue scarf wrapped around his neck. His glasses (Harry’s doom since day one) are on his nose and a bit foggy with the change of temperature from the cold wind raging outside and the comfortable warmth of the school.

“Of what?”

Niall looks up at him then, turning the key into the door of his class room, “Of my wonderful talent for Christmas decorations, Harold.”

“Not you too. I told Louis enough times, that’s not my name.”

“You just look cute when you’re annoyed.”

After those words, Niall enters the darkness of his classroom leaving a very confused and very red Harry behind because what? Did Niall just call him cute? He’s not suppose to be so flustered by a tiny little word but oh, surprise, he is.

He doesn’t have much time to think about it because when Niall finally switches the lights on, Harry sees that now not only is the door frame full of lights but pretty much the whole classroom is too.

He’s gonna blow the school’s electricity bill with that room only, Harry is certain about that. There is even a Christmas tree in the corner of the room, next to the drum set, and he put some garland and tinsel on all of the students’ music stands.

Niall removes his coat and scarf while Harry is taking how beautiful Niall’s classroom is because Harry is quite a big fan of Christmas himself.

Knowing that Niall is that way too, it sends some kind of wave full of warmth and happiness through his body. He can see them both, next year maybe, setting a Christmas tree together, shopping for presents for their family too. He can’t help but to think about that and really wanting all of those things with Niall.  He wants to share that wonderful time of the year with him.

“That is really nice, Niall. You did well,” Harry says before turning around to face the blond man again and around his neck is a beautiful green tie with white glittery snowflakes on them. It would probably look ridiculous on anybody else but on him it’s just… perfect really and Harry knew he was gone for Niall but now, there is no turning back.

He can’t help but laugh just a little bit though at Niall’s proud look and blinding smile. Can’t help for that smile to stay on his face even when he’s back in his own classroom, the words “you’re cute when you’re annoyed” in his mind for the rest of the day.

  
  


-*-

  
  


Harry wakes up way before dawn the next morning to fill his car with all of the Christmas decorations that he owns (he’s gonna have to buy new ones for his flat) to show Niall that he is not the only one with a pretty wild Christmas spirit in that school.

The sun isn’t even up when he pushes open the door of the school and starts working on decorating his own class and he is more than ready to go back to bed when the first students and teachers starts showing up down the corridors. The little flashing lights are already giving him a bit of a headache.

He meets Louis on his way to the teacher’s lounge for a well deserved cup of coffee with a lot of sugar in it, “Wanna give Niall a bit of competition I see? Is that a way to get his attention?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Louis,” says Harry through a yawn that he doesn’t even hide behind his hand. Today is going to be a long one. He gets the worst ideas when it’s time to impress the person he likes, he’s been told a few times before.

“Mmh. I’m gonna tell you a secret, young Harold. No need to get his attention. You already have all of it, trust me.”

Louis gives Harry a wink before exiting the teacher’s lounge and leaving Harry to stare sleepily at the milk swirling in his cup and slowly mixing with his coffee. Louis is teasing him with Niall pretty much since the first day and Harry thinks that maybe Louis did catch him looking at the music teacher a bit too long before actually shaking his hand. Or maybe it’s the way Harry can’t help but smile when Niall is telling a story or just talking to Harry. Maybe his crush is the most obvious thing ever and even Niall is aware of it…

“Niall is gonna be mad, mate!” Zayn says to him as he enters the lounge just after Louis.

“Why is that?”

“Christmas. It’s his thing you know. Goes a bit crazy about it every year to be honest. I just saw your classroom and… He’s gonna be mad at you. Or kiss you for actually being just as crazy as him. I can’t say which one is most likely to happen.”

“K-Kiss me?”

“Come on, H. You can’t be that oblivious?”

Zayn and Louis’ words are the only thing he can think about as he walking back to his classroom, holding on his coffee cup maybe a bit too tight.

Okay so, everybody is aware that Harry has a crush on Niall then? And why do they talk about it like it’s mutual and Niall likes him just as much? Niall treats him right of course but, he does the same with all the other boys. Harry is not special. Niall is just, so happy and lovable and he loves taking care of them. Harry is not under some special treatment from him at all. He would have notice if he was, right?

“Haz! You did some great decorations to impress Nialler, I see,” Liam tells him as he meets him in the corridors.

“Why would I want to impress him?!”

“Oh Harry,” is all Liam says to him, squeezing a comforting hand at Harry’s waist and his face tells pretty much everything ; _Oh Harry we know you’re in love with him, you think you’re subtle? That’s cute._ He looks at Liam then, with a lost and confused kind of look painting his face, as the other man jogs down the corridor to the gymnasium in his sports clothes, as usual.

He is so perplexed right now. He must have fell asleep face first on his desk, surrounded by fairy lights and little penguins with Christmas’ hats because why today of most days everybody seems to be aware of his crush on Niall? Why is everybody talking about it like it’s super cute and adorable and all they are waiting for is to watch them kiss under the mistletoe Harry hanged above his door?

“Oh I see,” comes an amused voice from behind him and Harry turns around to look at Niall. Always beautiful Niall with his smile and face and eyes and… Wow Harry is really sleepy isn’t he?

“Hello Niall.”

“So you want to play that game?” his tone sounds a bit threatening but his eyes are shining with a playful kind of glimmer that Harry is so in love with.

“Game?”

“You want some sort of Christmas competition?” and Niall is walking closer to Harry as he speaks, there are only a few students already in the corridors because there is still maybe 30 minutes left before the first bell.

He is right in front of Harry in a matter of seconds, a mischievous smile on his pretty pink lips, “It is so on, Styles.”

Then, he cranes his neck upward to gain the few inches Harry has on him and Niall pushes a few curls behind Harry’s ear. Harry is still holding at his cup of coffee, probably cold by now, and it sounds like his heart is singing that song Niall loves to play with his students, the one with loads of percussions in it and even if Harry’s classroom door is closed, he always feels the vibrations of it.

He hopes Niall doesn’t hear or feel any of his vibrations though but, he is too busy freaking out about the fact that Niall looks like he is about to kiss him.

But in the end, he doesn’t.

Well no, he does kiss Harry, but he only gives him the softest peck on the cheek, murmuring “mistletoe” right in his ear once he’s done.

And it’s all Harry can think about through the day. It’s the only thing, apart from coffee to keep him awake enough to actually teach his students about Henry VIII and his bad habit to kill every single one of his wives. Every single morning, Niall does something sweet enough to leave Harry with his mind full of him for the whole day afterwards.

  
  


-*-

  
  


Harry must have slept thirteen hours the night before since he went home, ate dinner and then fell face first into his bed and slept with his clothes on until his alarm rang this morning. He took his breakfast and a well deserved shower and he picked one of the Christmas bowties he owns. He usually keeps them for when he spends the Holidays with his family but this is some important crisis. A Christmas crisis and of course, Harry says it out loud a few times just because he likes the way it sounds. _Christmas crisis_.

He picks a red one with reindeers on it because he is ridiculous like that and if Niall wants to play dirty, well he can play right back.

  
  


-*-

 

 

The door of his classroom is completely wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. There is even some big golden ribbon on it. It is really pretty but the only problem is that Harry can’t enter the room without actually ripping the paper. It’s like his door is an actual gift.

He can’t even get mad at Niall because that is the most adorable prank someone ever did to him. It’s not even a prank, it’s a beautiful surprise. He is taking a few pictures on his phone, because that is some great wrapping skills, when a few students start gathering around him with weird expressions on their faces.

“Can we actually go inside Mister Styles?” says a petite girl named Emily with bright ginger hair going down to her waist.

“But I don’t wanna rip the paper. That is a great present.”

A few of them laugh at him then, while the others are encouraging him because the bell is about to ring and “You can’t really teach us in the corridors Mister Styles.”

They are right. _Of course_ they are right. He is the adult here for fuck sake! He is not supposed to spend hours swooning over a door wrapped like a present just because Niall did it and because he thinks that is the cutest thing ever. No. He is a man. A grown man in the middle of a very serious competition and he won’t let Niall win this just because he is maybe a little bit (a lot actually) in love with the man, right?

“Okay, who wants to rip it off?”

It ends with Harry’s students ripping the paper off and throwing it at each other while laughing and it just put an even bigger smile on Harry’s face. This was not a prank no, that was kind of a perfect surprise.

When the paper is finally all over the floor and the classroom door is visible again, Harry lets his students in and starts picking at the white and red pieces of paper scattering the floor. He sees a pair of boots, black today, walking towards him and when he looks up, he sees Niall.

Niall with an equally big smile on his lovely face and his cheeks the prettiest shade of pink. He helps him picking the paper in silence and before entering his own classroom, he looks at Harry over his shoulder and gives him one single wink before closing the door behind him.

Harry then enters his own classroom to see that pretty much all of his students are looking at him with a knowing look on their faces and he tries to ignore it and just starts his class of the day but there is a hand, in the back of the class that is suddenly up with a question.

“Yes, Alex?”

“Are you and Mister Horan the new Ziam?”

Jesus. Louis was right. They are really calling Zayn and Liam Ziam. _Oh my god_. He needs to keep a straight face though because, _I wish_ , is not the best answer.

“Excuse me?”

“You know. Are you two... Together now?”

There is some other voice coming from his left, a girl’s voice and there is a lot of excitement in it when she all but scream “OMG we could call you _Narry_!”

“We could also start this class and that’s what we’re going to do. No more Ziam or,” he has trouble even saying the word out loud, “N-Narry. Open your books to page 394, please. Read the whole chapter and then we’ll discuss it.”

There is a few complaints coming from his students but it ends as quickly as he starts, everybody reading their chapter like he asked them. There is a huge glass in his classroom door, giving him a pretty nice view of NIall’s on the other side of the corridor. He tells himself, just a quick look, only two seconds and then he’s gonna concentrate on his class and stop thinking about Niall.

The problem is that Niall is already looking at him, motioning at Harry’s bowtie, giving him two thumbs up. And the smile he gives him is enough for Harry to think about it (again) for the rest of the day.

  
  


-*-

  
  


The next morning Harry brings a can of fake snow with him and he sprays Niall’s chair with it, writing a big messy MERRY CHRISTMAS on his whiteboard with uneven snowflakes all over it. It ends up being a bit messy and not really easy to read since it’s white on white but hey, nobody said Harry was good at pranking people.

As a revenge, Niall ends up entering Harry’s afternoon class, disturbing them by singing Christmas carols (with instruments) for half of the period. Niall waltz through the desks, inciting them to join the festivities, even pulling a few reluctant ones up on their feet and dancing with them.

Harry stays in front of the class, humming the song softly under his breath and just watching Niall being… well, Niall. Being his own bubbly self, singing and laughing and dancing, grabbing some of the instruments too to join in the songs.

He doesn’t stay there too long though, of course not. Niall is quick to realize that Harry is not singing and dancing with all of them. He is quick to grab at Harry’s hand to pull him closer and to tickle a few fingers against his ribs as a silent way to ask him to sing with all of them. His touch is gentle but enough to set a bit of a fire under Harry’s skin.

The look on Niall’s face is precious and wonderful when Harry finally starts to sing, when he clears his throat a few times before letting his deep raspy voice join the choir of students.

Niall looks impressed by Harry’s voice and he even stops singing himself to listen to it better. Then he laughs, one single burst of laughter, loud and genuine and there is some stars in his eyes.

No... Not stars. Snowflakes. You know when the sun shines on them and it looks like they are shimmering, like the snow is like some sort of glittery blanket under your feet? Yeah, Niall’s eyes are shining just like that.

The pranks continue all over the week. Niall replacing Harry’s black markers for the whiteboard with only red and green ones, Harry waking Niall up by blasting Christmas songs in the teacher’s lounge after he fell asleep for a small nap after lunch.

Niall then stole the Christmas cookies Harry brought for his students, but only to leave a bigger box of sweets on his desk the next morning with a big white bow on it. And maybe he keeps that one to himself and gives something else for his students as their Christmas gifts.

He gives Niall the ugliest Christmas tie he has ever seen and the next morning, of course, he wears it proudly like it’s the best gift ever. Has Harry said already how much in love he was with Niall? Because it still hits him right in the chest every time he is reminded about it.

  
  


-*-

  
  


After the final ring of the last bell of the day on Friday afternoon, his students are quick to leave but Harry, not so much. He takes his time, to pick his stuff, to replace every book neatly on the little bookcase at the back of his class. He picks a few papers on his desk, folding them and putting them into his messenger bag. He is going to do a bit of correction over the weekend and he is not especially excited about it but hey, that’s a big part of being a teacher so…

He jumps a little when he hears someone knocking on the wooden frame of his door but he smiles instantly when his eyes falls on Niall.

He is leaning, one shoulder against the frame and his arms are now crossed in front of his chest. He is wearing a cute shirt today, short sleeved, of a nice cream colour and covered with tiny little dinosaurs. Sadly there is no silly Christmas tie around his neck. Harry owns his fair amount of fancy shirts himself but he is always surprised and impressed of how confident Niall can look in pretty much everything he wears.

“Hey,” Niall speaks softly and he looks a bit shy, which surprises Harry because Niall is always the confident one. It’s Harry who is blushing and stuttering every time he is in close proximity of the blond boy.

“Hi. You there to steal something of me again?”

“No, no I’m not,” he sounds a bit breathless as he speaks, a bit overwhelmed and Harry is a bit confused by it all. He turns to face Niall, frowning as he looks at him a bit better. He looks nervous and he is still at the door, still under the mistletoe hanging from it. He looks at Harry like he wants him to understand what is happening without having to actually say it out loud.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine can you… Can you come here Harry please?”

“Okaaay,” and Harry does so, dropping his bag on his chair before walking closer to Niall.

He doesn’t understand why the other man doesn't want to actually enter his class room but Harry doesn’t ask any questions, he just walks closer to Niall because he can’t really refused him anything.

He stops a few steps in front of Niall and the blond boy whispers “closer” until their toes are touching and their chest are almost pressed against each other’s. Harry sees the way Niall swallows, a bit roughly, his adam's apple moving a bit shakily. He sees the heavy pink blush on his his pale skin and the little freckles and moles on his pretty face.

Harry is slightly taller than Niall and he has to look down at him just a little bit. Just enough says a part of him that he suspects is his heart. He loves the way Niall’s eyes are suddenly a bit darker behind his glasses, how the usually cerulean blue looks like some kind of stormy sea right now.

Niall is the only thing he sees, the way he licks at his bottom lip quickly, like he is anticipating what is about to happen and Harry is dizzy with Niall’s cologne, with how _good_ he smells. Every little part of Niall is taking control of him, invading his senses and it feels intoxicating in the best way.

Then Harry lifts one of his hands and he pushes Niall glasses up, up until they rest on top of his head in the mess of his blond hair. Harry lets his hand traces Niall’s cheek and jawline, tilting his chin up until their eyes meet and when they finally do… When they do Harry sees the way Niall gives a quick glance to his lips and the wait is finally over. Harry is pressing his lips against Niall’s.

Harry feels how Niall his clutching at his shirt where his hands rest on the softest part of his waist and the way he sighs contently against his mouth. He feels it, with every touching point and by the way Niall kisses him back that yeah, maybe the other boys were right and all of this was kind of mutual all along.

He wraps a long arm around Niall's shoulders to pull him closer and his other hand is still cupping the other man’s cheek because he is a bit in love with how warm it feels under the palm of his hand.

Love is quick to turn into lust when Niall’s fingers slips under the silky material of his shirt to rest above the curve of his bum and he is torn between pushing against those fingers and chasing the warmth of those hands or press closer against Niall’s firm chest.

He ends up pulling Niall inside the classroom, never breaking the kiss and he hears the door close behind Niall. Thank God.

He pushes the blond man against the door then, feeling the moan leaving his mouth against his own lips. They part for air for a bit, foreheads pressed together and they are both out of breath. Harry can feel the way Niall’s chest is heaving quickly as they are still pressed against each other.

“Please, tell me you didn’t ask for this just because of the mistletoe hanging above us,” Harry says then, his words a bit weak with how lightheaded he feels. His eyes are on Niall’s lips because he is not ready to stare in those blue eyes and see a proof of what he is oh so afraid to hear. That it was just for fun, that it was indeed because of the mistletoe.

Niall grabs at his hair suddenly, with both hands, fingers tangled in the long curly strands as he harshly presses Harry’s lips back on his own and the kiss takes another turn. A very, very dirty turn as Niall is pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth, licking behind his teeth and sucking at Harry’s own tongue.

When he pulls back, it’s with one final bite at Harry’s bottom lips and the storm in his eyes looks like a really dangerous one as he looks up at him with lips raw from kissing and cheeks even pinker than before.

“I wanted to do this since the first day when I saw you in the teacher’s lounge.”

There is this huge, almost painful smile on Harry’s face now and he can’t help it. He is half hard in his trousers and Niall is so beautiful like that, looking completely ruined under Harry’s hands and because of the way they kissed.

But he just feels so happy suddenly he could dance or maybe sing a few Christmas songs since that is their thing apparently.

“Good,” he tells Niall leaving a soft peck on the blond boy’s lips, “Me too.”

Harry kisses him properly again this time and he feels how Niall’s lips are curled into a smile and how he also tries to pull Harry closer to him.

And they just kiss, for what feel like hours and it’s enough. That’s all they need right now, just the two of them pressed against each other, sharing warmth, soft kisses and ever softer looks. Sometimes it turns a bit dirty with tongues and teeth and hips grinding together before slowing down again and they have all the time in the world really. Nothing really matters anymore now that Harry knows the taste and feel of Niall’s lips.

They do part eventually because Harry wants to kiss Niall on a better place then against his classroom door so, they finally make their way down the parking lot, the sky already dark because winter’s nights starts early.

He doesn’t really notice the dark sky and the clouds though, Niall is shinning so bright next to him, that’s all he sees. They climb into Niall’s car, leaving Harry’s behind. They have all the weekend to drive back to school for Harry to pick it anyway.

But his car is the last of Harry’s concern with a smiley, giggly Niall sitting next to him. He have better ideas on how he is gonna spend his two days off and it involves a bed and a very naked Niall.

 


End file.
